All Growed Up
by ObviouslyDesperate
Summary: Hola! This is the the second time I've put this story up. But this time I hope FF.N won't change anything. This is a not so average after-Hogwarts story. Hope you enjoy! PG13 for language. RRR!
1. Kerolyn Ginnifer Weasly

{Let me just say before I begin: I am not a shipper! In no way shape or form am I a shipper! I just thought of this story on the way to class and I could be more descriptive [leading you to believe I'm better heh heh] if it was R/H! Alrighty!? Thanks and remember, Responsible Readers Respond!}  
  
Part 1-  
  
Louie was a raindrop. He lived high above the earth in a cloud. Louie waited his whole life, just to drop from his cloud and land on the ground just to be sucked back up and it happen all over again. Louie couldn't wait for this day though. He teemed with anticipation at just the thought of seeing earth up close and personal. And today was his day. His next door neighbor on his left, Alvin and on his right, Francine, had dropped before. Francine came over to Louie's house and informed him they'd all be going to the ground today. Louie was excited so he sat in his living room and watched the video his father left him about what earth is like and then suddenly his cloud began to shake violently. The bottom dropped out of it and he plummeted to the ground fast. He watched as Alvin just dropped ever so nonchalantly. Louie looked down.   
He could see a big fenced-in campus. There were six rows of buildings and he was heading towards the first. He fell fast and then realized he wasn't going to the building but towards the sidewalk. He knew what would happen if he didn't collect in a receptacle, he'd die. But the feeling was so invigorating he didn't want to think of what might happen. Then he saw a woman. His father had told him about women. They were tall and beautiful, with things poking out of their garments up top. That's how you can tell a woman from a man, Louie. His father would say. The woman had bushy brown hair with a hat on top of it. As Louie fell into the hat he saw Alvin and his next door neighbor Emily talking about their last drops. Louie was so excited he had just completed his first drop. This has to be the best feeling in the world! He thought. They hat continued to move as the woman started running. She went into the first building and walked past three blue doors. The fourth one had the words, 'Ms. Natolly- Kindergarten' on it in black. The woman took off the hat and shook the water out of it.   
Louie was dead, lying on the floor smeared into the blue carpet, welcome mat. But that was the last thing on the mind of Hermione Granger-Weasly, the woman who'd been wearing the hat. She stuck it on the hat rack and looked around the room at the four circular tables. Each table had five small blue chairs, each holding a precious bundle of five year old, magical child. And by magical, I don't mean the way all mothers say their children are magical. No, these children were special. They had spent the day learning colors, sharing, and hearing the story of the Muggle who didn't know he was sold magical beans from a witch who bought his cow and ended up being eaten by a giant, who happened to be that particular witch's extremely hungry son.  
Mrs. Granger-Weasly looked at the blue table, next to the red and orange tables, at the two little bushy red pigtails poking from atop the head of Kerolyn Weasly, her daughter and Kerrie for short. As the door clicked shut all twenty children and Ms. Natolly looked up. Kerrie squealed and ran to her mother who bent down to give her a hug. Kerrie burst into the ramblings a five-year-old goes into when they see their mother or father after a busy day at school.  
"Oh, mummy, Ms. Natolly said that she thinks that tomorrow, at the tournament, Uncle Harry, and Uncle Fred, and Uncle George are gonna win!" She said and hugged her neck. Hermione laughed and put her daughter on the ground.  
"Go get your things and we'll leave." Hermione said and Kerrie ran to the blue wall of cubbyholes that had a picture on every door. Kerrie told her cubby it's secret password and her and it opened up. Hermione looked over at Ms. Natolly at her desk. She was a short, fat woman with close cut brown hair that didn't flatter her face at all. She wore thin-framed glasses and smiled at Hermione.  
"I do hope you and your husband have a good trip." She said and looked towards Kerrie who was putting on her almost empty pink backpack. "She's been talking about the tournament all week." Kerrie ran up to her mom and tugged at her pant leg.  
"Can we go now mommy!" She whined.  
"Go say good bye to all of your friends before you go, we'll be gone a whole week!" Hermione smiled and watched Kerrie run over to her table as her back pack almost fell off her shoulders. Kerrie gave a hug to Dean Thomas' daughter, Lindsey Thomas and her 'boyfriend' Ricky Colsby, a boy who's father worked with Ron in the Department of Muggle Relations. Kerrie ran over to her again and Hermione smiled and waved to the class and grabbed her hat and Kerrie's pink umbrella off the coat rack. They left the classroom and started towards the parking lot in Tybird Elementary. They got to Hermione's car and Kerrie sat in the front seat. Her feet dangled off the leather seat of the black Honda Civic and she pressed one of the presets on the radio and the song "Shut Up" by Blink 182 was playing loudly.  
"Shut the duck up she said, I'm goin duckin dead. You're always too loud; everything's too loud. Now that all my friends read, this place is duckin dead when can we move out? I wanna move out this sit has gotta stop!" She shouted. Hermione frantically tried to turn off the radio and drive into oncoming traffic at the same time.  
"Kerolyn Ginnifer Weasly!" Hermione said once the radio was off, thankful that her daughter had mis-said every other word of the song.  
"What? Daddy was listening to it yesterday and he set it on your car! Why can't I sing it?" She asked looking up at her mother who was gripping the black leather steering wheel tightly, almost as tightly as her lips were closed together.  
"Kerrie, mommy's and daddy's are aloud to listen to music that little girls aren't aloud to."  
"Thats not fair mommy! Aunt Ginny listens to it and she's not a mommy!"  
"Well, Aunt Ginny's a grown up." Hermione said trying to reason with the small child. "Kerrie! We aren't listening to it! Quit messing with the radio sweetheart! Now!" Kerrie huffed and crossed her arms. They drove for a little while and they got to the Weasly residence. Or the Burrow 2 as the small wooden sign proclaimed. Though it looked nothing like the home her husband grew up in. It was two stories, solidly built of course, and was one of the most expensive houses on the block. They lived in subdivision called Harbor Hills, which made no sense because there wasn't a harbor for miles. But it didn't matter much it was beautiful. They pulled into the driveway and Hermione had to move away from her usual parking space because the driveway was full.   
In her space sat the blue flying Ford that her father-in-law drove. Next to it was her husband's green SUV. Three other cars sat in the grass. Two Toyota Camarys, one orange, one black and a red Pick Up.   
Kerrie got out of the car and ran to the front door. Hermione shouted something to her about wiping her feet but she didn't listen. Kerrie ran through the door and threw down her backpack. The adults were in the kitchen with drinks at the breakfast bar.  
"Do you remember the time we snuck out and went to Honeydukes and there were those girls and... Kerrie!" George was sitting on a stool sipping on a glass of champagne, talking to his twin brother. "Don't suprise your uncle like that!" He scolded and picked her up. He propped her on his lap and sat down his drink.  
"Hello there, Kerrie." Said a woman from behind her Uncle Fred, though Kerrie couldn't really tell at times.  
"Kerrie, this is Hannah Rolo." She was tall and pretty. Her long curly, black hair framed her dark face.  
"Did you meet her in Ishreal?"  
"Israel, Kerrie." Fred corrected her.  
"What happened to Laurie?" Kerrie asked with her eyes big with questions.  
"Yeah, Fred, what happened to Laurie? And Dana, and Nadia?" Harry joked. He sat next to Ginny and Fred on the other side of the bar.  
"Could you not make fun of my brother, Harry?" Ginny said and rolled her eyes. "Besides, little ears!" She said pointing out Kerrie on George's lap. "Are you excited, Kerrie?" Ginny asked. Kerrie nodded furiously with a big smile.  
"Mummy says I get to use a port key, I've never used one of those before!" She said. Everyone laughed as Hermione came in carrying two brown paper bags full of groceries.  
"Little help!" She called from the foyer. Ron ran over to her and took one of the bags. "There's some more out in the car dear." She said and kissed him on the cheek. She came into the kitchen to applause and she smiled to them.  
"Hey, Hermione." Harry said with a nod.  
"I see your grammar hasn't improved recently." She said with a laugh. "How're you doing?" She asked and gave him an affectionate hug. Fred looked across the way to George with an eyebrow raised. He'd always assumed there was something going on between Harry and Hermione. Even at the wedding reception when they danced together, he was whispering about it to his then 'love of his life' Amanda Raybern.  
Ron came through the door with the last two bags of groceries and sat them on the counter. He and Hermione emptied the bags and started putting them in a cooler that seemed to hold anything and everything and kept it any temperature you wished. They heard a clunking coming down the stairs as Mr. and Mrs. Weasly coming down the stairs.  
"Ron the house looks great!" Mr. Weasly approved. Ron nodded and shoved a bag of Bertie Bott's Everyflavor Beans - Jumbo Sized in the cooler.  
"NANA!" Kerrie exclaimed as she saw her grandmother. She jumped off her uncle's lap and into her arms. "What'd you get me!" She asked excitedly. Ron curled his toes in his shoes.  
"We really need to talk to her about her manners." He whispered to Hermione.  
"Yes, her language as well. But her choice of music goes hand in hand in that, as you might know." She said with her eyebrows raised.  
"Oh, aren't I aloud to listen to some music when I want to?" He asked as his mother handed Kerrie a small brown package.  
"Music is all well and good but give it a rest around her, alright, your sister was listening to it too."  
"Ginny can listen too." Ron said under his breath. Hermione shot him a look that said she heard him. But they didn't go much further into an argument as they had growing up because Hermione started to laugh at the thought of being mean to Ron. He pulled her over and gave her a big kiss.  
"Ok, lovebirds!" Harry inturrupted. "Goodness, this reminds me of my last game back in Bulgaria when you were interviewing me for the Daily Prophet, Hermione. Ron, you just came in and interrupted the interview completely! If you know what I mean..."  
"I remember." Ron said with a smile to his wife, who was blushing. She was the top reporter for the Daily Prophet and she was promising a report with Harry Potter, star Quidditch Seeker for the Chudley Cannons. Then, in mid-interview, Ron burst through the door with flowers and they drove off for a romantic weekend in Scotland. She shook her head and smiled at her two best friends. Her husband and a hero. Kerrie came back around into the kitchen and saw everyone.  
"Nana got me a book, Daddy!" She shouted and showed the small brown book to her father.   
"Oh dear God." Harry said with his hand on his forehead.  
"NO!" Ron wailed.  
"Kerrie, this is an amazing piece of literature." Hermione said and knelt down to the small girl. In her tiny hands she held 'Hogwarts: A History'  
"Why? Why did you get this for her? She's going to into a minnie Hermione!" Fred shouted. Hermione dropped her jaw and looked at them angrily.  
"Fred, get the lighter fuel, six matches, and a penguin."  
"What's the penguin for, George?"  
"I don't know penguins are just cool."  
"WOULD YOU TWO STOP IT!" Ron bellowed. "This is my wife you're talking about!"  
"You complained to us so many times over summer break about how Hermione was so annoying. 'Hermione frieken Granger, she always talks about that blasted Hogwarts book. I don't even need to read the damn book she could quote every word' So don't yell at us for talking about it." George replied.   
"Hermione frieken Granger? I would think you could have come up with a better word to describe me." She said softly. "Kerrie, let's go upstairs and burn your new book."  
"But I wanna keep it Mummy." Kerrie said looking around with very big eyes. She looked sad that no one wanted her to keep her book.  
"As you should," Mrs. Weasly said. Speaking for the first time since giving the book to Kerrie. "this book is very educational. And Fred, I personally wouldn't mind having two Hermione's around. I'd much rather have two of her then two of you, but of course, I have two of you." She eyed the twins angrily and walked over to Kerrie and Hermione. "Ginny, Hannah, if you would like to join us up stairs in civilized conversation then you may come." Ginny and Hannah looked at each other nervously and then proceeded up the stairs. Fred looked at the open hallway leading to the living room, which led to the staircase, bug-eyed.  
"Well that was impolite." 


	2. You Know What This Reminds Me Of?

{The love, yeah I'm not feeling it. Please respond. I used to get lots of reviews on this story but then I didn't. *Sigh* I hope you read this one and like it. Remember, not a shipper! RESONSIBLE READERS RESPOND!}  
  
Part 2-  
  
Hermione slung her legs over the sides of the bed and slipped her feet into her forest green, fuzzy slippers. Ron snored loudly next to her in the bed. She walked across the room and out the door, creeping down the hallway silently as not to wake the people sleeping in the guest bedrooms down the hallway. She got to the stairs and headed down them quietly. She edged around the living room furniture carefully so she didn't stub her toe. When she got into the kitchen she flicked on the light and poured herself a glass of water. As she turned to drink it she heard a voice behind her.  
"You know what this reminds me of?" Hermione turned around with the glass still at her lips.  
"Harry! Don't scare me like that!" She whispered loudly. Harry smiled at her. Hermione looked around in the brightly-lit kitchen and all the dark rooms surrounding it.  
"Well, do you?" She smiled back at him. She remembered, she remembered exactly what he was talking about, exactly what he was smiling about.  
"That was quite a long time ago, Harry." She said and took another sip of her water.  
"Not a very long time ago. We only graduated eight years ago."  
"And we stopped dating nine and a half years ago." Hermione reminded Harry. "You just need to forget all of that." She said with a smile.  
"But who wants to forget the best six months of our lives."  
"My best six months weren't with you." She said and took another drink.  
"Come on, they were fun." He said and elbowed her in the side. They were fun. It was a very fun, romantic, and adventurous few months. Everything about that time was fresh in Hermione's mind.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Hermione stood in the cold classroom, rubbing her hands over her arms. She heard the door creak and she ducked behind a desk.   
"Hermione?" She heard a whisper from the door and poked her head around the desk and smiled at him. She propped her self up off the floor by her hands. All she could see of Harry was his head; he had the invisibility cloak wrapped under his chin. Hermione giggled at him and kissed his cheek.  
"I think Ron might be suspecting something." She smiled at him and he looked behind him as if Ron was there.  
"If he were to find out, man that'd be awkward."  
"I know, but lets not dwell on that, it just makes sneaking out, waiting for you in the cold Potions room and then seeing you seem oh so unreasonable."  
"Sneaking out, just for me? Very nice of you Miney."  
"Don't call me Miney." She said and smiled. She threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped his hands around her waist. "Wanna dance?" She asked him. She flicked her wand and music started playing. Then she pointed to the candleholders on the walls and all the candles gave off a soft glow. They danced around the room for a while and after they stopped they just let the music play and the candles flicker in the wind as they sat in each other's arms and waited for the other to say it was time to go back to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
***Flashback to normal time***  
  
Hermione smiled to Harry. "Like I said, a long time ago." She got another glass down from the cabinet. "Water?"   
"Sure." He said and pulled up a stool to the breakfast bar. "Didn't mean to cause one of those awkward silence things." Hermione rolled her eyes and poured Harry his glass of water.  
"It was just, sneaking around not to hurt Ron's feelings didn't make sense." She said and handed it to him.  
"Well, he had a crush on you." Harry said as if he'd told her for the umpteenth time.  
"Yes, but we didn't know that." She said as she pulled up a stool herself.  
"Deep down, I think we all did. I mean look at it this way..."  
"I don't want to look at it from any other way. If I do I'll feel like I knew and I was well, I hate to sound silly but cheating on him." She interrupted.  
"But you weren't Hermione." Harry took a sip of his water. "Besides he dated before marrying you!"  
"He never dated my best friend."  
"That'd be odd, considering he and I were your best friends."  
"Would you stop doing things like that?"  
"Do you think we ever got caught?" He asked suddenly.  
"I think we would remember getting caught for making out in the Potions room after hours." She said and rolled her eyes.  
"Well maybe they let us off or something."  
"Do you honestly think a teacher, a teacher at Hogwarts no less, would let two students... Well maybe." She looked down at her water in her hands. "you were Harry Potter."  
"I never changed my name, Miney."  
"Don't call me Miney." She looked up at him and he smiled at her across the breakfast bar. "That was one of the things that stuck in my mind the most about those months. You calling me that name! Oh how I despised that name, and I couldn't call you anything."  
"That was the idea." He was still smiling. Hermione looked back down at her water, there wasn't much left. She picked up the glass and splashed water in his face. He gawked at her as he blinked the water out of his eyes that went past his glasses.  
"Nighty night." She said and wiggled her fingers at him and put the glass back on the breakfast bar. Harry wiped his glasses and just chuckled to himself as he heard her come up the stairs and back to her bedroom. Harry hoped this chance encounter in the night didn't spur Hermione's imagination. He had no feelings for her other than platonic ones. Sometimes, he thought he never had.  
  
***  
  
"Kerrie, wake up sweetie pie." Hermione hummed softly into her daughter's ear. Kerrie rubbed her eyes. It was still dark and a few strands of curly red hair were stuck in her eyelashes. Hermione tucked them behind Kerrie's ears. "It's time to get dressed." She said and propped Kerrie up on her bed. Her blue pajama pants slid down her legs and reached her ankles. Hermione was already dressed. She had on khaki pants and a light pink sweater shirt. Her hair was smoothed down and she had it tied back behind her head in a high ponytail. Kerrie had an outfit on her desk chair, a long sleeved white shirt and a pair of pink jeans.  
"Mommy, I think you need glasses," She said with a yawn. "It's still dark; it's dangerous for Uncle Harry to be on his broom in the dark."  
"It'll be light outside by the time we get to the Quidditch Tournament, sweetie." Hermione laughed softly at her daughter's childish remark. Kerrie got dressed and Hermione walked out the room into the hallway. She looked over the railing down to the living room. Harry, Fred and George had already left. They had to be at the field early if they were going to get in a practice. Well the captain had a thing about practicing, he loved it. He was the same way back at Hogwarts, good old Oliver Wood.  
"Hermione, where's the keys? I can't find my shoes." Ron called up.  
"It's too early to shout like that!" Ginny complained. Hermione hadn't noticed her. She was curled up on the couch still half a sleep. Obviously waking up at 3:30 wasn't her forte.  
"I think the keys are on the key rack." Hermione said and came down the stairs.  
"Well, where's the key rack?" Ron asked. The small wooden rack that was supposed to be on the wall by the door was gone.  
"Oh, I moved it. That wasn't a good spot for it." Mrs. Weasly said from the kitchen, she was digging through the cooler looking at all the junk food and shaking her head as she took it out and replaced it with a nice healthy sandwich, or a thermos of soup. Mr. Weasly came into the kitchen and grabbed Mrs. Weasly's wrist.  
"Dear, the kids know how to take care of the house and the food is ok." Mrs. Weasly smiled at them and her husband. He let go of her wrists and he put the big box of Chocolate Frogs that Mrs. Weasly removed from the cooler and put it back in it.  
"So, Mum, where's the key rack?" Ron asked his mother.  
"Over the sink." Ron rolled his eyes and kissed his mother on her cheek.   
"Ron you made no sense." Ginny said as she sat up on the couch and propped up on the inside arm of the chair. "Why do you need your keys if you can't find your shoes?"  
"Because my shoes are in my car, I think." Ron took off with the keys. Kerrie walked down the stairs and rubbed her eyes.  
"MOMMY!" Kerrie whined loudly. "This isn't very fun!" She slurred her words together as she came down the stairs. She had two pink rubber bands on her fingers. "Nana, will you make my hair pretty?" She asked. Mrs. Weasly smiled down at her. As she pulled a few strands of hair back she started to talk to her.  
"Your cousin Amanda will be there darling." Kerrie crossed her arms.  
"I don't like Amanda; she's mean to me. She told me that Santa Claus wasn't real. Is Santa Claus real?" Mrs. Weasly sputtered and looked over to Hermione who wasn't listening to them.  
"Yes, Santa is real, of course he is." She started braiding it and kept trying to make conversation with Kerrie. "Amanda's just an angsty teenager who thinks she has to be rude all the time."  
"You don't like Amanda either do you, Nana?"  
"Don't be silly, I love Amanda, she's a sweet girl when she's not being mean. All her teachers like her."  
"How old is Amanda now, Mum?" Ginny asked.  
"She's thirteen. Third year student she's loving Hogwarts."  
"Why wouldn't she? Hogwarts is amazing!" Hannah said. She didn't talk much.  
"When did you see Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. "Anyone want orange juice?" She took the carton out of the fridge.   
"Fred took me." She said. She had a very prominent accent. "I'd like a glass." Hermione nodded and poured her a glass of orange juice. Mrs. Weasly tapped Kerrie on the shoulder.   
"All done." She said with a smile. Kerrie had two French braided pigtails. Ron came back through the door with his shoes on and the Daily Prophet in his hands.  
"Hermione, your article isn't in the paper yet."  
"Sometimes you get on my case worse than my editor does, you know that." She growled and drank some orange juice.  
"Daddy," Kerrie said, she sounded like she was being very serious. "You need to give Mum a break. She has to write her story and it's her break. You know that."  
"Yeah, Daddy." Ginny mocked.   
"I think it's time to go." Ron said. "Come on sleepy head wise and sine!" He said and walked over to his little sister and pinched her cheek.  
"Christ, you are annoying!" Ginny said as she waved him off.  
"Let's go everyone got their things?" Ron said and jingled his keys. Everyone ran around to get their bags and they were out the door. Everyone got in their cars. Ron, Hermione and Kerrie rode all together in Hermione's Honda since Harry had taken Ron's SUV. Ginny said she'd catch up with them and that she'd get an hour or so's sleep. So with that the six of them, minus Ginny, left for the Quidditch Tournament. 


	3. The Swinging Part

Part 3-  
  
They arrived at the small bridge at a little past four. The sun was starting to rise over the horizon and the first of the vehicles pulled into a parking garage which about half a mile from the bridge. Hannah slammed the back door on the blue Ford and the sound echoed off the empty parking garage. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly came out quickly afterward and waited a few minuets for Hermione, Ron and Kerrie to get to the parking garage.   
"Molly," Mr. Weasly whispered quietly to his wife as he crept down by an electrical outlet on the gray concrete wall. "I think they put eyes in here and watch the Muggles!" Mrs. Weasly squatted near the outlet.  
"Well that's rater impolite," She said and took out her water bottle. "I think this is in order." She squirted the water at the 'eyes' and then watched as sparks flew from the plastic outlet. "My goodness! That is defiantly uncalled for!" She stood up angrily and watched as the headlights curled in the garage. It was the black Honda Civic. Hermione and Ron came out and Ron went towards the backdoor and picked up Kerrie and she curled up around his shoulders.   
"She's so tired poor thing." Mrs. Weasly said and patted Kerrie's pigtails. "When will Charlie get here?" She asked impatiently. Her question was answered as the parking garage once again filled with two lights from the front of a tan Volkswagen Jetta. Charlie came out of the car with his wife, Alyssa and their daughter Amanda. She was a tall black girl with her hair in lots of little braids. She was Alyssa's daughter from her first marriage. Alyssa was as tall as Charlie and very pretty. Amanda looked up at her grandparents and aunt and uncle and rolled her eyes.  
"Mom, when we get to the Quidditch Tournament can I listen to my CDs?" Amanda asked as she crawled into the back seat and took out a round purple CD case.  
"No you may not, Amanda. It will go haywire, I'm telling you, for the twenty-fourth time." Alyssa said angrily to her daughter. Amanda rolled her eyes and sat down in the back seat and put the headphones on top of her head.  
"Well," Charlie said trying to lighten the mood slightly. "how's everybody doing?" He looked around at everybody who looked incredibly tired. "Okay, so let's go to the bridge now. I think we can look for the port key up here." Amanda growled up at her stepfather when he informed her she had to take her headphones off and that they had to go. Charlie and Alyssa walked very close together murmuring in each other's ears. They got gradually louder and Ron could hear what they were saying.  
"You tell them." Alyssa said.  
"No, you tell them." Charlie said.  
"You."  
"You!" This argument went back and forth for a few minuets until Ron tapped Charlie on the shoulder.  
"Tell us what?" Amanda was silently nodding her head to whatever the music that she was listening to.  
"We should wait until we see your other brothers, Charlie." Amanda said softly.  
"Right, Bill and Fred and George, they'd like to be there. Yes that would make sense, you always make sense." Charlie kissed Alyssa on the top of the head and writhed his hands nervously. Ron looked at his older brother skeptically and then returned to his wife and daughter. Mr. Weasly poked his head around a tree and then started looking on the ground. Amanda looked down at her family who all but herself and her cousin were crawling on the ground.   
"Are you as bonkers as they are?" Amanda asked Kerrie. Kerrie shook her head and then looked at the bridge.  
"I think the Quidditch Tournament is gonna be fun, don't you Amanda?"  
"Yeah sure, kid I'm just glad my friends are going to be there otherwise I'd be bored to tears!" She turned her CD player back on and bopped her head. "Soft suede, sugar on the asphalt, uh-huh something something something." She sung along to the CD, not sure of most of the words.  
"I'VE FOUND IT!" Charlie said triumphanty. He picked up an old boot.  
"Ron, Hermione, doesn't this look like the boot we used to get to the tournament when you were Amanda's age?" Mr. Weasly asked. He took the boot out of Charlie's hand and showed it to Ron and Hermione. They examined it closely.  
"It sure does look like it." Hermione said and tugged on the shoelace that was halfway snapped.  
"Only a few more minuetes, that gives me time to explain." Mr. Weasly said and cleared his throat. "Alright, those of you who've never used a portkey before, Kerrie, Amanda, Hannah, this is what goes on." He explained the procedure of using a portkey to the three of them. Hannah nodded and smiled to Mr. Weasly and then as he looked down at his watch, he picked up the boot and they all stood in a circle. Kerrie placed a small hand on the heel next to Amanda who tapped her finger on the boot as she touched it. And then a sudden a pull from behind their navels came and Hermione felt the familiar feeling of the portkey form of transportation and then she realized she was at a small campground.  
Everything about the campground was familiar to her. If she wasn't mistaken it was the same campground she had stayed at with the Weasly's back when she was fourteen. She wasn't mistaken. Sitting at the front of a small, wooden building was the man who'd been there eleven years before. He was weathered a good bit and as Hermione remembered he'd had good reason to be, for eleven years ago, at the same event he was attacked by Death Eaters as was his wife and small son. She grabbed Kerrie's hand, as she felt grateful that she could protect her from the evils in the world. They went up to the man and asked for their plots. He looked through his papers for their names.  
"I haven't seen a crowd this big in about ten years!" The man said in awe. Hermione and Ron smiled at each other and she squeezed his hand. "Yep, you all are in here, Weasly- Party of well, you have a big group, sixteen. It's up that way, two plots from the lake. It's a nice spot. Suppose, I'll see you lot in a few days eh? When the rest of your party gets here I'll send em on!" He waved to the group as they headed towards the tents. Amanda looked down at her watch and then walked over to Mr. Weasly.  
"Aurther, can I go now? My friends are here and I think I should look for them." She asked. Mr. Weasly nodded to her and she took off with her purse hitting her bottom as she ran.  
"I think she'll find the plot herself." Alyssa said and rubbed her forehead. Charlie affectionately patted her shoulder. "I think I have some potion for this headache somewhere..." Alyssa said and started searching through her purse. They walked for quite a while until they found a huge space with a small sign in the front that said 'Weasly'. Ron laughed at the sign, and remembered when they were here last it was spelled with a 'z' instead of an 's'.  
They pitched the two tents, which weren't very large, on the outside. Once the flaps were opened they were huge. Ron, Hermione, Kerrie, Charlie, Alyssa, Amanda, Percy and Penelope were all going to be in one tent while Mr. Weasly, Mrs. Weasly, Bill, Rene (Bill's wife), Jordan, Samuel, (Bill's sons), Hannah and Ginny, were in another. While everyone was putting bags in the tents and scrambling all around, Hermione and Ron took it upon themselves to go look around to see who was there from Hogwarts.   
They went around the campsite and found Seamus Finnigan who was marveling to his girlfriend, Abigail that he'd found a four-leaf clover from the last time this tent was used. Then they found Lavender and Parvati who'd lived together for the past five years since rent was too high in their part of London. ("The swinging part, Hermione!" Lavender mentioned.) Ron wondered aloud if Fleur Delacour was there and received a prompt elbow in the side. Hermione decided to stay and visit Lavender and Parvati for a while and Ron said he'd go find other people that they know.  
As he walked he heard a loud commotion over in a small clearing. He looked around the tree and saw two men with their wands drawn and people behind one of them. One was tall and had silvery hair and the other had dirty blonde hair, highlighted by the sun.  
"You can't mess with me!" The man with the silver hair said angrily with a hiccup. He was obviously drunk.  
"I don't want to mess with you, Malfoy!" The other man replied. "Just put your wand down." Ron felt his face fill with heat as he realized who was standing there. It was Draco Malfoy and Justin Finch-Fletchley. The women behind Draco started hooting for him and one of them took a swig out of a brown bottle. "Please, Draco put down your wand." Malfoy snaked his head and smirked. Ron took out his own wand and shot the 'Expellaramious' charm at him. All heads turned to him.  
"What the hell?" Malfoy squinted to see Ron since his vision was slightly impaired due to the amount of alcohol he'd taken in. One of the women behind him threw a stick at Ron and called him something that only Fred and George could have thought of. "Of course!" Malfoy said and started walking, if that's what you want to call it, to him. "Weasly, are you living out in the wilderness now? Did that sorry excuse for a house you called 'The Burrow' finally collapse?" Ron rolled his eyes and as Malfoy stumbled close, he could smell the liquor on his breath.  
"Malfoy, you know just as well as I do Ron's head of Muggle Relations." Justin said. "Now come on, as a friend.."  
"YOU AREN'T MY FRIEND! You're a Hufflepuff!" Malfoy narrowed his glance at Justin. Ron laughed to himself. "What is so funny to you, you know aren't going to amount to anything when we get out of Hogwarts."   
"We are out of Hogwarts, Draco. Why don't you go to bed for a few hours?" Ron suggested. Draco snapped in his face and then started walking away. The women came with him and continued drinking the beverages and spitting. Ron and Justin followed him and Draco led them to his tent. Which happened to be right next to Ron's. Ron looked around to make sure Hermione wasn't around to see this travesty of site planning. Once Draco was inside his tent Ron quickly removed the wooden site sign that said 'Malfoy' across it.  
"Shit!" One of the women shouted as she tripped on her five-inch platform shoes. Kerrie poked out of her tent and saw her dad.  
"Is everyone aloud to listen to big people music except me?!" She shouted and ran back in the tent. Ron followed her back in the tent trying to calm her down.  
  
***  
  
"Goodnight, Ron." Hermione said as she climbed into bed next to him. There was a loud pound of music coming from the next tent over. She laid there motionless for a few seconds and then sat up. "Who is next door Ron?" She asked him. Ron thought for a second and then shook his head. "Yes you do."  
"Nope, no idea." He said and turned over. Hermione sat up and crossed her legs under the blanket.   
"Alright then." She said, the music got louder and louder and they heard some glass break. "Go tell them to shut up." She rubbed her temples. Ron knew a drunk Malfoy might be harder to deal with then a sober one so he didn't think it'd be wise to mess with him. But, if it was for Hermione... No, it was stupid to think of telling a drunk Malfoy and a horde of ugly women to shut up. But he wasn't going to tell her that Malfoy was next door. That wouldn't fly right with her and she'd be angry. Very angry. If he walked over there and told him to be quiet he might have to fight him. If he told Hermione that Malfoy was next-door with a group of scantily clad, drunk, women, she'd defiently have to fight him. Or somebody would. He decided on the latter {A/N: What reasoing...}.  
"Draco Malfoy is over there."  
"I knew you knew." She said. She didn't seem angry. "Oh well we can just put up with it." She started, the noise got louder as she spoke. "Why, we are mature, educated, professional adults, " She said in a perfectly normal tone and then her voice getting louder as she spoke, leading into a scream she finished with, "But if he doesn't shut up I'm going to punch him in the face!"  
  
{Enjoy, if there's anybody reading...} 


End file.
